


Sixty Nine Nook

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Established Relationship, Locked In, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan and Phil get locked in the nook under the staircase of Phil's family home, so they make the most of it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Sixty Nine Nook

**Author's Note:**

> happy 69th phanfic to me or wtv \o/ also dnp have vaginas in this fic jsyk

“No way.”

They’re standing by the staircase in Phil’s family house, taking a look at the tight space behind the small door. Phil is resting his hand at the small of Dan’s back. He fiddles with the fabric of his hoodie absentmindedly, holding back a giggle at the surprised awe in Dan’s voice. 

Phil took it upon himself to decorate the nook before Dan arrived a few days ago. He managed to fit a mattress in there, which he covered with a large duvet and as many pillows he could find. He’s pretty proud of himself for managing to squeeze in the old, heavy TV with a built in VCR player, and the string of fairy lights he stuck onto one of the walls. Phil leans forward to flick the light on. Dan makes a small noise as the cosy nook lights up in a muted purple.

“We could watch a film,” Phil says when he stands back up. “Get snacks. Sleep.”

“Sleep?” Dan parrots quickly.

Phil turns to him. Dan doesn’t look as pleased as he thought, though. He looks worried.

“Yeah,” Phil says softly, sliding his palm down Dan’s arm. Dan takes his hand once his fingers skate over the wrist. “It’ll be nice.”

“I-,” Dan hesitates. “I like this. It looks really nice.”

“But,” Phil fills in, trying not to give in to feeling disappointed.

“I dunno,” Dan mumbles. “Small space. Creepy house.”

“We don’t have to sleep there,” Phil shrugs. “We could just watch something, I don’t know.”

Dan nods. He fakes a smile. Phil squeezes his hand.

There’s no point in trying to make him not feel scared, right now, he doesn’t think. All he can really do is show him it’s safe.

-

They don’t really watch anything. Something is playing on the TV, but Phil is busy returning Dan’s heated kisses. He runs his hands over Dan’s sides as Dan straddles him, sliding their tongues together. They’ve been in here for about twenty minutes, and the last ten have been spent touching and kissing.

Phil cups Dan through his sweatpants, earning a breathy moan in response. It’s maddening, feeling the heat of him through the fabric, going even hotter when Dan swivels his hips for friction. Phil pushes harder. Dan nuzzles into the crook of Phil’s neck, sighing.

“D’you wanna-” Phil starts.

“Not here,” Dan says. “Let’s go to your bed.”

“Why?”

Phil isn’t sure why he asked, but Dan pulls back with a teasing grin. “More room? Come on. How the hell would we even-”

They’ve had sex in so many places now that Phil knows for sure that Dan’s fucking with him right now. If Phil’s managed to come with Dan’s fingers deep inside while they were showering before, he thinks they can manage a tight space.

“It’s okay if you’re scared,” Phil says. “Like, you can just say.”

“Right,” Dan rolls his eyes. “Kinda kills the mood to feel claustrophobic, okay?”

Phil’s not about to argue further, because Dan’s hot and wants him and-

The thought is interrupted when Dan immediately struggles with the door knob. He lets out a frustrated noise, shaking it uselessly.

“Wait,” Phil says. “The handle’s weird, let me-”

Dan makes room for Phil to walk forward on his knees to twist the knob. Slowly, he attempts to twist the knob but as he puts pressure on the door to open, he thinks he hears a click.

“What was that?” Dan asks, voice shrill.

“Nothing,” Phil says back immediately, letting go of the handle. His heart is pounding. He knows exactly what that sounded like. Part of him really doesn’t want to admit to it, though. “Give me a second.”

He tries again, and nothing happens. No clicking sound, no way to twist the doorknob in any direction, nothing.

“You’re hopeless,” Dan grunts, pushing his way forward.

Anger flares in Phil but he retreats. Dan’s an older brother even if he’s younger than Phil. Sometimes that becomes very clear, and even if it’s annoying Phil knows that when a big brother is doing a big brother thing it’s better to just sit back and let them take over for a bit.

Dan struggles with the handle for a lot longer than Phil, but nothing happens. Phil’s munching on Haribo, watching Kill Bill on the TV, not saying a word. All that’s heard from Dan is a series of frustrated whines, but not the sexy kind.

Once it’s been long enough, Phil puts a hand on Dan’s thigh. Dan jumps, staring at him, frowning. Phil shakes his head. Dan sits back. His body slumps in pure defeat.

“Mum and Dad are coming home tomorrow,” Phil reminds him. “Pretty early in the morning I reckon. My dad can fix it.”

“You’re just giving up?” Dan barks angrily. “Fucking hell, Phil.”

He crosses his arms over his chest with a huff.

“I’m not ‘giving up’,” Phil says, raising his voice slightly. “I’m just saying we can take a break from trying for now. And worst case scenario, my parents come home in a few hours to open the door for us.”

Dan shakes the handle one last time before he finally settles back next to Phil. Despite the narrow space, he manages not to touch any part of him.

“You alright?” Phil asks, glancing at Dan.

“No,” Dan says, loud still, staring daggers into Phil. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

Okay, that stings. Phil looks away. He was being strong for Dan. He knows that sometimes when Dan gets scared, or sad, it can come out in anger that’s not exactly meant to be directed at Phil but comes out that way all the same. But. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when all Phil tried to do was to make a cosy evening for his boyfriend, though.

“Okay, it wasn’t a ‘bad idea’,” Dan sighs. He still sounds angry. 

Phil stares at the TV. He can’t even tell what’s happening in the movie. The yellow jumpsuit is doing some kind of impressive movement tracked to suspenseful music, but Phil can’t focus on anything except for the tight knot right in the middle of his chest.

“Phil,” Dan says, softer now, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Phil immediately turns into the embrace, burying his face in the middle of Dan’s chest as he slides an arm around his waist. The knot unravels bit by bit as he breathes in the warm scent of Dan. “I’m sorry, okay? I know you didn’t mean for this to happen.”

There’s still some tension in Dan’s voice, but Phil feels a lot better being held by him. He nods against Dan’s chest, a quick short thing. 

“Are you scared?” Phil asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “I hate this kind of thing.”

Phil pulls back to look at Dan’s face. Finally, he can see behind the barrier of anger and glimpse the real fear and vulnerability on his face. Not that Phil wants Dan to feel that, but, he can do something with that. He’s never really learned how to handle people’s anger except for retreating into himself.

“We’ll be alright,” Phil says. Dan glances at his lips. They kiss.

The feelings from before come rushing back. Phil’s body flushes with want, and maybe that’s embarrassing, but he doesn’t care right now. He cups Dan’s face with both his hands as he leans in once again. That is, until Dan laughs.

“What?” Phil asks.

“Are you into this kind of thing or something?” Dan teases. “Bloody hell.”

There’s a slight out-of-breath tone to his voice though, one that Phil’s become more and more familiar with. So Phil just shakes his head with a forced frown before he kisses Dan again. But once again, Dan laughs.

“Shut up,” Phil groans.

“It’s like you did this on purpose,” Dan keeps teasing.

“I hate you,” Phil grumbles.

Dan just laughs harder, so Phil feels justified when he decides to pretty much attack him. He gets on top, holding Dan’s wrists down as he kisses his neck. Dan squirms and tries to kick, but Phil’s got his legs trapped under his own, positioned to a clear advantage.

“Not the neck!” Dan splutters, shaking his head. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose okay!”

Phil pulls back with a laugh, heart pounding. Dan struggles again. Phil holds him down. For a second they share a look that makes Phil so embarrassed he has to look away.

“Hey,” Dan says.

Phil looks back down at him. Sometimes, when they’re together, just looking at Dan can feel like too much. Like there’s so much happening inside and between them that it’s hard to even catch a breath. Like a swirl of tension, connection, and tingles that are close to overwhelming.

But Dan’s face has softened now. He’s smiling like nothing happened.

“Hi,” Phil says back, finally taking a breath.

He releases Dan’s wrists as he leans down for a proper kiss. Dan wraps his arms around his neck. Phil shifts so that Dan’s legs can fit more comfortably beneath him, but the movement causes Dan to spread his legs and that’s so fucking hot Phil doesn’t know what to do with himself.

They kiss for long enough for Phil’s clit to actually start throbbing. Once he finally scoots down from on top of Dan to get his face between his legs, though, he remembers where they are. His ass collides with the TV behind him, causing it to knock against the wall with a loud noise. Phil freezes, staring up at Dan’s surprised face before it changes and Dan goes red from laughing so hard.

“Thank god it’s a dinosaur,” Phil says as he tries to turn and see what damage he’s made, which appears to be none. “Could you imagine explaining that to my parents?”

“I don’t know, mate,” Dan giggles. “Check the wall. Could’ve actually made a hole for us to crawl through.”

“Hole, huh?” Phil quips as he turns back to look at Dan.

Dan lightly smacks his hand, face scrunching. “See, I told you we’d have more room in your bed.”

“What if I just,” Phil says, crawling back up.

“Please don’t actually knife me with your razor elbows,” Dan mutters, seemingly to himself, because he stays still as Phil tries to arrange himself on top of him.

They end up with their heads on opposing ends of the mattress. At first, Phil thinks it’s just gonna be funny. But the moment he’s faced with Dan’s spread legs, feeling Dan run a hand between his own, he doesn’t really feel like laughing anymore. They don’t even speak as they get their bottoms off only to lie back down, both sets of legs spread for each other’s eager mouths.

And fuck, Phil feels eager. Dan is so hot, flushed red and wet between those pretty, untrimmed pussy lips. Phil leans in with a groan, sliding a tongue over the clit, but then Dan’s sucking on his cunt and he becomes unable to move as the feeling overtakes him.

“Shit,” Phil pants, shaking from the tight suction between his legs.

Dan pulls away. “Come on.” He wiggles his hips in invitation. Phil laughs as the tension eases, leaning in to give Dan’s juicy folds a playful lick. “Oh.”

It’s the faintest encouragement, but it spurs Phil on enough to get his mouth on him again and to power through when he feels overwhelmed by Dan flicking his tongue over him, grabbing his ass to really get in there. Phil’s moaning against Dan’s soaked cunt, working his hips with Dan’s mouth as Dan does the same to him.

Sometimes, it can take a bit to work each other up to this state, but right now Phil feels absolutely ravenous for it. It’s a delicious combination, Dan’s tongue working Phil’s clit while Phil gets to sink his own inside Dan’s tight little weeping hole. Phil slurping Dan’s cunt through an orgasm doesn’t stop them, neither does it when Phil gets there the first time. They keep going until Phil’s jaw is aching and they’re simply humping each other’s mouths, greedy for it.

The little nook turns into something like a sauna. It practically reeks of sex, they’re both sweating profusely, and maybe this wasn’t actually the best idea considering they’ll have to stay in here but then again it feels fucking amazing, too.

“Fuck,” Dan finally relents, shifting his hips away. “I literally can’t.”

Phil turns his face away from Dan’s cunt, expecting Dan to do the same. Except, Dan starts rubbing his fingers over Phil’s clit. It’s a light touch, but fast, getting Phil’s overworked pussy to spasm with another orgasm. Phil feels absolutely stupid with satisfaction as he comes down.

“Hey,” Dan mumbles, shifting awkwardly until he faces Phil. They kiss almost blindly, on pure instinct, wrapping around each other despite the heat. “Missed you.”

“I’m right here, stupid,” Phil laughs.

“Missed your face, then,” Dan grins. He’s never looked more adorable than he does now, with sweaty messed up curls plastering against his forehead, cheeks pink, eyes relaxed and satisfied. “You’ve got a nice face.”

Phil blushes. “Sure,” he says, nuzzling Dan’s nose with his own. “You too.”

They lie there looking at each other for a moment. This time it’s not too much, even if it’s a lot. Phil never knew just looking at someone while they look at you could feel like such a profound, connected thing.

“Think you’ll be fine sleeping here?” Phil asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says, blinking slowly with heavy eyelids. “I’ll wake you up if I need a distraction, though.”

Phil grins. “I can deal with that.” 

Dan gives him a knowing look before he shuffles to face away, grabbing Phil’s arm to fit over his waist. Phil holds on, grateful, as they fall asleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/640950552169250816/sixty-nine-nook)


End file.
